epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дарт Вейдер против Адольфа Гитлера
thumb|center|600 px Дарт Вейдер против Адольфа Гитлера '- это второй эпизод первого сезона и второй баттл ''Epic Rap Battles of History. В этой битве сойдутся персонаж и главный антагонист Звездных Войн, Дарт Вейдер, и основатель тоталитарной диктатуры Третьего рейха, Адольф Гитлер. Эпизод вышел 10 ноября 2010 года. Это первая часть трилогии Дарта Вейдера против Адольфа Гитлера. Следующие две - Гитлер против Вейдера 2 и Гитлер против Вейдера 3. Актеры Nice Peter в роли Дарта Вейдера EpicLLOYD в роли Адольфа Гитлера Морган Кристенсен в роли Штурмовика (камео) Текст песни '''Адольф Гитлер: I am Adolf Hitler! Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: Also dope on the mic! You are Vader, with your little boots and cape. And helmet to cover up that burnt-ass face! You have the force to move objects. I am a force truly evil! Even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel! Cause look at you! You're not even a real person! I preferred you in Spaceballs, the Rick Moranis version! Дарт Вейдер: You can't rhyme against the dark side of the force. Why even bother? So many dudes been with your mom, who even knows if I’m your father? You’re a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick. You call that a mustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on your lip. You bitch, let me remind you who you're messing with. Everything that you did, I'm the mother fucker who invented it. I'm the original Dark Lord. You're like the sorcerer’s apprentice. My stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of shit and cloned it. Адольф Гитлер: You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower! I'll turn all your friends against you; just my speeches breed haters! What’s your lightsaber VS a clan of all your white neighbors? Дарт Вейдера: Suck my robot balls! Now take a step back and let me freeze yours off! A little Carbonite bath for your goose stepping ass. We’ll call my homeboy in Israel, see who got the last laugh. Интересные факты Общее * Это первый баттл, участником которого стал вымышленный персонаж. ** Также это первый баттл с титрами. * Этот баттл, Стив Джобс против Билла Гейтса, и Моцарт против Скриллекса были показаны подросткам в одном из эпизодов Teens React от TheFineBros. ** Этот баттл также показывали взрослым в одном из эпизодов Elders React вместе с Джорджем Вашингтоном против Уильяма Уоллеса, и Мартином Лютером Кингом против Ганди. *** Это делает данный баттл единственным, который показывался и подросткам, и взрослым в эпизодах TheFineBros. * Это единственный Вейдер против Гитлера, который не является премьерой сезона. Сценарий * Это единственный баттл, имеющий продолжение. Производство * Бюджет данного баттла, Джона Леннона против Билла О’Рейли, и Авраама Линкольна против Чака Норриса составлял всего 50 долларов. Ошибки * В самом начале Адольф Гитлер был написан неправильно. Adolph ''вместо ''Adolf. ** Adolph, тем не менее, - второй вариант написания имени Адольф, но в данном случае это неверно. ** Эту ошибку исправили в Гитлере против Вейдера 2. Голосование Кто выиграл? Дарт Вейдер Адольф Гитлер Категория:Сезон 1 Категория:Epic Rap Battles of History Категория:Nice Peter Категория:EpicLLOYD Категория:Морган Кристенсен